


Tiny Steven

by DeathBright



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBright/pseuds/DeathBright
Summary: Garnet trys to think if Rose could possibly still be there withen Steven. Cute family fluff





	Tiny Steven

He wasn't Rose. She knew that. 

They knew that. But it didn't make it any easier to understand. They where, after all, gems. They didn't have offspring. 

They had fusions, that might have been the closest things.

Garnet kind of felt this way. Being the only mix of two gems, all the time. Their feelings where hers. Her knowledge came from both and her own life. They could see though her eyes. 

So, no. It wasn't the same.

Unless it was for him.

Was it?

So many questions, not enough answers.

Rose never answered, but Steven would giggle. So differently from roses flurtly one. 

Two years now. Two years she had been gone. Garnet had to be the leader. 

Too much-

He was still very small. Still had most of his baby fat and was quite smart for a two year old.

Again though, Garnet didn't know enough about this age for humans. Hell, any human really. At some point they where close. It was easy for gems, they came from the - 

The giggle returned. She smiled.

"Oh, Steven?" she called, acting like she didn't know he was there. "Where are you?" she looked under Greg's van. The half gems feet in view. He ran, as much as any toddler could to the other side. Mostly sturdy, but could trip over his own shoes if to excited.

She waited, he ran right into her awaiting arms. 

She grabbed him!

"got you!" 

"Eeeee!" Steven sqeeled happily. His eyes stars, cheeks so red from running. She couldn't help but lift him up and hugged him.

No, he wasn't Rose. She knew that. His warm flesh was a reminder if nothing else.

There was more though, something he could be or would be. The future to far to see clearly. Maybe, for once, it was better to live in the present. The future would come in its own time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to write. With everything so heavy as of late I like to think of how or when the gems started to become more okay with Steven. They had to be by 5sh.


End file.
